


Say It Already

by Spacelight



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Rick comforts Daryl and Daryl kinda gets mad about something else.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 25





	Say It Already

Rick grabbed his vest roughly, managing to turn him around.

Daryl glared, fisting his own hands against Rick's blue faded shirt and then he felt Rick's fingertips curl at the back of his skull, pushing him forward, until Rick's sweaty forehead met his own.

Daryl growled roughly and tried to push his head away, but Rick's hand was like steel now and there was no where to go.

"It's too late," Rick whispered roughly, and his other hand came up and those fingers tentively brushed his ear and then they gently swepted through his messy hair as he held him.

Daryl pushing his forehead against Rick, as if in a challenge.

"Let me try," he said roughly, but he wasn't really fighting.

Rick lifted his forehead from Daryl's own and those blue eyes stared at him.

"If you go in there, you're going to die," he said firmly and his eyes searched his face as if he was worried Daryl might still try.

"Fuck," Daryl's hands loosened on Rick's shirt and he felt himself suddenly being pushed forward until Rick's shirt was against his face and his head was covered by those strong arms.

Daryl's eyes widened and he tried to lift his head, but Rick's arms didn't let him move back.

"I'm sorry; I know you wanted them to join us and I didn't listen," Rick said softly and his chin lightly landed on the top of Daryl's head.

Daryl growled lightly but he let Rick do what he wanted. He always did.

"They wouldn't have made it," Daryl said roughly. 

Rick's fingers lightly ran through his hair and Daryl's eyes fluttered shut. The sound of the Walkers in the barn seemed to intensify now in his ears, but the survivors from minutes ago were no longer screaming.

Daryl sighted lightly and returned the embrace by encircling his strong arms around Rick's waist. 

It had been days since they really had something to eat; though Daryl tried to hunt, especially for Rick, he could tell the other man had lost more weight then usual. It was probably because he always thought everything was his fault, that everyone died because of him.

Daryl's eyes softened; it seemed to always feel right that Rick was the one to comfort him, even though he wanted to do that too.

Daryl buried his head against Rick's shirt and he ran his thumb against Rick's waist, forgetting himself for a minute, feeling the man twitch under his touch.

"Sorry," he mumbled suddenly and he was about to lift his head, when Rick just tightend the embrace.

Daryl pressed his fingers harder, bringing his hands to the back of Rick's muscular back, but then Rick moved away, letting him go, giving Daryl a chance to look at him and gauge his reaction.

Rick's gaze was soft and there was something else in his eyes too, something that usually ment one thing and like hell he would let Rick off the hook this time.

Daryl moved back into Rick's space, and grabbed the side of his face tightly, and he did not give Rick the opportunity to flee. 

"I ain't a fool," Daryl growled. "By your eyes, I can tell," and he tilted his body forward, until his hips pressed into Rick's groin.

Rick's eyes widened and he pressed his hands into Daryl's shoulders, trying to push him away.

"It's not.." Rick said and Daryl's hands released the sides of his head and he pushed Rick's chest back lightly and then again, harder, until the ex- policeman moved back, hitting finally the barn behind them.

"What's the matter?" Daryl said, sounding annoyed.

Rick looked surprised. He put his hands up as if to calm a wild animal.

"You think I don't notice? All those times you have eyed me all lustfully?" Daryl said roughly, and he moved back into Rick's space, challenging him with his stern gaze.

Rick's eyes looked down for a second, as if he was ashamed, but he lifted his head up with more confidence.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Okay?" Daryl's eyes looked amused and he crossed his arms in front of him.

Rick ran his hand against his hair, and a Walker banged hard against the wall behind them and he jumped, looking startled for a second.

Daryl's mouth twitched.

"Do we have to do this now?" Rick said, looking at the wall.

Daryl stepped closer and grabbed his shirt, making Rick look at him again.

"Look, what I mean is, just say it Rick; say it already," Daryl said breathing in and out roughly, but his eyes had gone softer.

Rick stared at him, then he sighted, leaning against the wall, while trying to bring some space between them.

"I don't think you will like it, but I'm not going to lie to you, Daryl. Not ever. Okay?" Rick said softly and those blue eyes looked concerned as he stared at him.

Daryl moved back and sighted, but his eyes never left Rick's as he crossed his arms. 

Rick put his hand to the back of his own neck. 

"You're my best friend. You know that right?" 

Daryl's eyes widened but then he nodded slowly as if he was embarrassed that Rick had said it. 

"Nothing else matters, nothing. Not even if my feelings have changed for you," Rick said slowly and he looked away. 

"Like how changed," Daryl said in a whisper, but he sounded demanding. 

Rick ran his hand against his face but looked confidently at him. 

"I actually really like you. Not like a brother, but like.." 

"Like you like me as in you like men?" Daryl said impatiently and his eyes looked relieved as he stared at Rick. 

Rick looked confused but he nodded. 

"Yeah, wait, you're cool with it?"

Daryl's lip curled upwards into a smile and he uncrossed his arms before he spit into the grass.

"Whatever man. So, you gonna act on it finally, or what?" He said, moving closer, and he put his arm above Rick's head.

Rick's eyes widend and then narrowed slightly as he reached out, and grabbed Daryl by the vest, bringing him closer.

Daryl's eyes fluttered shut as a pair of soft lips pressed lightly against his own and a hand tangled in his hair, until he felt his head being angled to the side and a tongue pushed into his mouth. 

His own hands moved to Rick's shirt, pushing the fabric up, roughly making contact with Rick's hard chest. 

Rick moaned, sucking lightly at his bottom lip before he pulled away, staring at him intensely.

Daryl growled, exploring Rick's chest with his fingertips, caressing a nipple, and then he moved his hands down, until he reached the man's waist. He grabbed the belt and shoved Rick hard, until his groin pressed firmly into his own. 

Rick's hands came up and he pressed his hands on top of Daryl's shoulders.

"We should go somewhere," he whispered, sounding breathless as he gazed down to see their groins connecting.

Daryl felt Rick's cock hard against his pants and he wondered how long he been like this for him.

He glared and pushed Rick hard against the wall, and he lifted him by the hips, until he grabbed his ass and legs, pressing himself into him, his own cock hardening.

"Fuck, does it matter?" Daryl growled and he stared lustfully at Rick before pressing forward, and his face leaned into Rick's neck, lightly running his tongue against his soft skin.

"Ah..", Rick moaned and his hands carssed Daryl's head, pressing him further into his neck.

Daryl licked him and dragged his tongue around, and then he started to suck at his neck, taking little bites here and there.

Rick moved his head to the side letting him have more room and Daryl smiled into his skin and his hips pushed forward.

"Daryl," Rick whispered.

"Already sayin' my name huh?" Daryl breathed heavily into his neck, driving his dick roughly against Rick's jeans. 

"Yes, but ah, there's a Walker," Rick grunted softly. 

Daryl sighted and then he growled against him. 

"How far is it?" He said roughly, licking Rick's ear and his hands went to Rick's belt, roughly unclipping it and his fingers fumbled over the zipper of Rick's fly. 

He opened his zipper and then he roughly pulled Rick's jeans down. Daryl moved his hand to his back until he curled his fingers against Rick's ass, dipping his hand further inbetween his legs, feeling the jeans rip a little at the sides as Rick parted his legs for him.

Rick moaned and Daryl found Rick's hole and he pressed his two fingers tightly in. 

"Oh God," Rick cursed and he grabbed Daryl's hand that had the fingers in his ass and pushed them in tighter.

Daryl growled, "fuck, that's hot," he said, and his fingers started to move, fucking him roughly. 

"Fuck," Rick cursed but his head turned to the side and he stiffened a little. 

Daryl lifted his head, and turned, hearing a distinctive moaning noise coming from the trees.

"It's closer," Rick whisper but his eyes fluttered shut, as he felt Daryl's rough fingers continue to fuck him. 

Daryl moved in closer and whispered in his ear, "you think we can have a little good time before it gets here?" 

And Rick bit his lip as he felt Daryl turn him around, and he bent him back, so that he had to lean more down against the wall, as Daryl pushed his fingers back inside. 

"Fuck, I wanted to touch you like this for sometime, Rick," Daryl said roughly and Rick felt his rough fingers widen inside him and suddenly Daryl's tongue lick his asshole. 

Rick's eyes blurred, feeling those hands scissor fuck him and his cock hardened painfully, but he heard the Walker and he bit his lip as Daryl continued to lick him. 

The Walker pushed towards them, and Rick's eyes widened and he reached behind him, lightly grabbing Daryl by his head. 

"It's here." 

"Fuckin' pain in the ass," Daryl mumbled before he pulled back from Rick's ass, and he stood up; he looked around and walked to pick up his crossbow.

Daryl aimed and shot the Walker straight in the forehead; and he saw the body fell down into the grass with a light thud.

Daryl looked back, and noticed how Rick tentively pushed himself away from the wall and his back snapped a little. He stretched and didn't even look at his shot. 

He smirked.

"You look warn out old man." 

Rick smiled easily, and he lifted his arm, brushing his hair way from his forehead. 

Daryl's eyes roamed his body and he dropped his crossbow. 

Rick pulled his pants back up before Daryl's hand stopped him and he kneeled in front of Rick, bringing his hands to his pants.

Rick's finger's touched him lightly and Daryl looked up.

"Ain't done it before; obviously my brother would murder me," Daryl half smiled and unzipped Rick's pants again, pulling them easily down.

"But, figured since he's gone now and all, no one gonna beat me up for going down," Daryl said lightly and he grabbed Rick's hips.

Rick's hands lightly touched his head until he found his jaw, and he pushed his face up and made Daryl look at him.

"I'm sorry. We don't have to do this; I'm not going to be mad at you," Rick said in a whisper, looking over his face.

Daryl frowned as he moved his hands behind Rick, until his rough fingers connected with Rick's ass and he squeezed him lightly.

"No way, Rick. I've waited long enough for you. I'm just tryin' to say that I'm inexperienced," Daryl shrugged, and he gripped Rick's butt tighter, sliding a finger teasingly inbetween his butt cheeks.

Rick's eyes narrowed as he looked down at him, and his dark curly hair fell against his face.

"I don't care about that, Daryl. I'm just happy you want to try it with me."

Daryl licked his lips. "I want you Rick; plus your strong, smart as hell, and fuckin' a little crazy too," Daryl added, and his hand teased Rick by fondling his balls and he touched his hard cock. 

"Crazy?," Rick echoed back and his eyebrow lifted as his eyes were following Daryl's lips.

Daryl smiled lightly as he ran his hand up and down his cock. 

"All good things to me," he said, and he brought his mouth forward.

Rick's eyes widened and he touched Daryl's head lightly.

Daryl's eyes closed and he opened his lips, bringing Rick's large cock into his mouth.

'Shit," Rick said softly, touching Daryl's jaw, feeling his mouth extend wide.

Daryl made a sound as if he was choking but his eyes remained closed and he slowly started to move his head back and forth. 

Rick bit his lip from moaning, and he gripped Daryl's hair tighter, moving his hand lightly against Daryl's own pace, letting the youngerman set it.

Daryl's throat contracted and he pulled out suddenly, spit tangled from his mouth as he breathed in and out hard, but he looked up and licked his lips.

Rick's fingers loosened on his head as Daryl moved back.

"Too much?" Rick said, teasingly and Daryl frowned, before he moved back closer, eyeing Rick's cock.

"Nah, just working things out," Daryl said lightly and he pushed his mouth forward, taking Rick deeper into his throat, making the ex cop's knees almost give out.

"Fuck," Rick mumbled and he curled his hand tighter on Daryl's head, lightly pushing his mouth deeper in.

Daryl gaged, and Rick stilled, letting Daryl adjust before he grabbed his face, angling him better against his cock, he and started to lightly push his hips in and out of that mouth.

Daryl growled in the back of his throat and Rick's face flushed, as he bit his lip from moaning, seeing as that hot mouth swallowed his dick so nicely.

"Fuck, you look good from here, Daryl, are you enjoying my cock?," Rick said firmly and he let his hand slide down to feel Daryl's throat and he carssed it lightly.

Daryl mumbled against him and Rick felt his hands on his ass, and suddenly Daryl increased his pace, bobbing his head up and down his length, making Rick loose his grip on his head.

"Oh god, Daryl," Rick mumbled and his knees started to buckle and he gripped Daryl's head, trying to push him off, but he seemed to just increase his pace, making Rick's mouth tremble.

"Shit," Rick cursed, and he raised his head up, noticing the blue sky above him before his eyes blurred. 

He felt his eyes closed and he moaned loudly, spilling his seed inside Daryl's hot mouth. 

Daryl pulled out, cum and saliva dripped down his mouth, but he grabbed Rick's waist and pulled him down towards him, making the man sit down in his lap half naked.

Daryl pulled Rick's head to his chest as he wiped his mouth against his arm.

Rick breathed in and out, feeling Daryl against him.

"You want me to.." Rick mumbled, and Daryl smiled lightly. 

"Later, Rick, it's enough you said it already," Daryl said, and his hand tightened over Rick's shoulder.

"Huh, well we better go then and find somewhere safer," Rick said, grabbing hold of Daryl's hand. 

Daryl smiled softly, "already thinkin' it's usually safest with you, so it don't matter where we are." 

Rick's eyes widened and he brought his hand up, playing with Daryl's long hair, before he tentively moved his fingers to cope his cheek. 

"You're way too much," Rick whispered and grabbed a hold of Daryl's hair before bringing his hand to the back of his neck, and he leaned up to capture those lips.

**Author's Note:**

> 💀 I wrote this twice. Lol. It got deleted the first time on my writing app. I couldn't believe it..the whole thing. Anyway...this was kinda a character study since I never wrote anything for them before. U can yell at me that they didn't keep going.
> 
> *Season 7 watcher so far, so yeah. Let me know if u enjoyed anything here so I know if I should stop writing for them lol or keep going. 
> 
> *Updated some dialogue on 09/30. I felt it needed some changing...blah blah. I'm done.;)


End file.
